Rise of the Titans
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Superboy leaves the team after M'gann tries to mindwipe him. He then ends up in jump City where he ends up joining with another group pf teen heroes. (Superboy/Wondergirl and OC/Omen) Not the best summery. But please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Titans

Okay, so I had this idea in the back of my hea ever since I first watched season 2 of YJ and I really want to see if people will like this. Now, just to be clear. Even though Superboy will be joining the Titans. He will not be cutting off contact with the League or YJ. Also, if any of you want me to add any other members to the Titans I'll try to add them if I can. (WARNING: slight Ms. Martian bashing.) And just for the record, the current team is Superboy, Blue Lantern, Omen, Red Hood, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Aquagirl (Lorena. Not Tula), Wondergirl, (Later) and maybe Bombshell. (Still up in the air) With all that out of the way. Let's kick it up!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Conner Kent AKA Superboy was curently flying in the Supercycle mode of Sphere with Wolf right next to him. Both sphere and wof could tell something was bothering him due to the upset look on his face. Wolf then nudged Conner with his nose to see what was wrong causing him to look down.

"It's okay, Boy. I'm just having a bad day." Conner said while he patted Wolf's head and began thinking about what had transpired ealier that day.

(Flashback)

Bad enough that M'gann had been flirting with that green anchovy for the past few weeks since he joined the Team. (Not really her doing. Just Lagaan being a doosh.) Now he found out she had been mindraping (for lack of a better term) her enimies. Something that Conner could not look the other way on.

The Team had just gotten back to the Cave after a mission. M'gann though, couldn't help but notice that Conner was glaring at her in a way that made her slightly thankful he didn't have heat vision. The 2 of them then walked in to M,gann's room for a much needed talk.

"You, mind telling me what your problem is?" M'gann asked honestly not knowing why Conner was mad.

"Do YOU mind telling me how long you've been using your powers to make peoples minds go catatonic?" He asked with no small amount of anger coming from his voice.

"How did you..." M'gann began to ask before realising that he probably saw her do it on their last mission. "Conner, you don't under stand." She said desperatly.

"Then explain it to me." He said with a cold glare before getting a sigh from M'gann.

"It started with Simon. I realized that even if I beat him, he'd just be back up in a couple days. So I..."

"Decided on a more 'long term' plan." Connner said as he cut her off. " So how many counting Simon and Queen Bee?" He asked, feeling sick at having to do so.

"5. I also got Dr. Light, Felix Faust, and Humanite. But those last 2 have recovered since then." M'gann explained causing Conner to clench.

"5 people, and you just treat it like it's?! I cant believe you!" Conner shouted having gone from angry to strait livid. "You have to tell the League." He said after taking a deep breath.

"Why should I? My methods may not be pretty. But they get the job done. Plus all of them, especialy Queen Bee deserved it!" She shouted in defence.

"It might 'get the job done'. But makes you no better than what you swore to fight!" Conner shouted back before letting out an exhale once more. "If you won't tell the League, then I will." He said as he began to walk out.

"No! I have to keep fighting!" She shouted as she atempted to go in to Conner's mind to erase his memory of the event. However due to some training from a few League members, inperticular Superman deciding to train him in Torquasm-Vo (look it up.) Conner countered the atempt which caused M'gann to fly back against the wall and revert to her white form.

"I can't believe you tried to do that." Conner said coldly as his disappointment finally struck M'gann like a ton of bricks before she raised her hand in a panic to speek.

"Conner, I..."

"Save it!" Conner shouted before walking back to the door. "I won't tell the League. But you and I are done." He said in a cold whisper before he walked out of the room and headed for the hanger.

(End flashback.)

It had been about 3 hours since then and right now he was right above Jump city since he hadn't stopped flying since leaving the cave. All the while he was still thinking about his next move. The Team had been the only life he had known. But there was no way he could stay on after this. There was always Smallville. But then again what about his responsibility to help other with his powers.

Just then Conner heard an fire truck sirens down below. Thinking about his next move would have to wait. Without another moment Conner directed Sphere down to meet up with the converging trucks before he and Wolf jumped out to see a 10 story building on fire. Just then Conner heard scrams coming from the 8th floor before he heard on of the firemen say they couldn't reach them.

"Wolf, you wait with Sphere. I'm going in." Conner said before jumpig in to the window. Upon entering the building he could see 7 kids cowering in fear of the flames with a woman trying to comfort them. He then walked over to them and knelt down. "Don't worry. I'm here to help." Conner said causing the kids to calm down upon seeing the shield on his chest.

"Get the kids out first." The woman said pushing 2 of the kids to Conner who then picked them up and jumped out the window and haned them to the firemen before jumping back in to get more of them. However, just as he aproached them he heard ascreaching noise and then looked over to see a gas line which then exploaded as Conner ran to shield the civilians.

However before the flames reached, a blue forcefield came up and blocked the flames. Conner then looked up to see a young man about his age wearing a blue armored version of a Green Lantern unifom with a large mask covering the top half of his face holding up his fist as blue energy came out and fed the force field.

After that, a young woman wearing a black and red cloak, a silver necklace and a black mask which her entire face teleported in and pulled 3 of the kids to her. "I have these 3. You get the rest." She said before teleporting back out. However just as she teleported out the floor gave way beneath them before the Lantern put a bubble around them and floating them down to ground level where a hispanic girl in a blue spandex outfit (Not her Aquagirl suit just a spandex one) was controlling the water from a hydrant to put out the flame while a young man who looked to be a little older than Conner and was covered in mostly robotic parts was using a sonic canon to keep the flames from spreading. (Couldn't think of where to put Raven, Starfire and Red Hood in this scene.) After a few minutes of there efforts, the group manged to get the fire put out.

"Thanks for you're help, Superboy." The Lantern said as he reached Conner's hand. "I'm Blue Lantern." He said as Conner returned the handshake.

"Yeah, I kind of got that." Conner said with a chuckle. "So what's the deal with you guys anyway?" He asked being curious about not having seen any of the heroes before.

"How about I explain that over pizza back at our place. You look like you've been having a bad day and could use a bite." Blue Lantern offered.

"Sure. I guess." Conner said, seeing no reason not to trust them. Blue Lantern then created a field around them (including Wolf and Sphere and began to fly up before the cloaked girl began to speak in his mind.

::Hey Brad, are you sure about this? I mean, he did use to work with J.:: She telepathicly said.

::Something's wrong with Superboy, Lilith. He look's like he could really use some friends right now. Besides maybe this will help Jason cope with what happened.:: Blue Lantern replied.

::You just can't turn away someone in need, can you?:: She rhetorically asked with a smirk under her mask.

::Never could. Never will.:: He told her as he continued flying.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. Now, long time followers of mine should know this by now. But I need at least 3 reviews before continuing. And once, again if there are any members you wna me to add to the Titans, I will try. Just leave requests in the reviews and until next time and as always. Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, time for chapter 2 and serously thank all of you for the possitive responce to the first chapter. I mean it, people. thanks! All right now. On to the reviews.

KaixShadowBane: Yeah, I don't really know why no one else thought to do something like this.

edboy4926: Thanks.

ShadowlordZane: Yeah thanks for being the 3rd reviewer, dude.

SPark681: It'll be buisness as usaul. Besides i'ts not like I plan on havig him break off contact with the League and Team.

alex 988: Wait no longer.

guest: Yeah, they could use a speedster. Not sure about Terra though.

Alright then... Let's kick it up!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Conner had just arived with Blue Lantern and his friends back at there place. Which turned out a large 3 floor building in the middle of the city. The first floor housing a garage and gym. Both of fairly large size. While the upper 2 levels held quite a nice home which could easily hold at least 10 people while also housing some state of the art computers in a large room on the second level.

"Not a bad place you got here." Conner said as the walked in. "If you don't mind me asking, how can you guys... afford this place and this tech." He asked.

"Well, Lorina can breath under water and you can get a lot of money from maritime salvage." Blue Lantern said whie pointing at the hispanic girl. "Some our tech comes from STAR Labs because of Vic's dad." He said while pointing at the cyborg. "While anything STAR Labs can't give us as well is given to us by a few unknown donations from Lexcorp." He said as both he and Conner both smirked.

"Sticking it to Luthor. I admire that." Conner said getting a nod from the Lantern.

"We figure it this way. The more we take to help, the less he can use for the other thing." He said before looking at a clock on the wall. "Well, the rest of my friends should be here with th pizza in a few minutes." Blue Lantern said before his armor morphed off as he weant back to his street clothes which consisted of black sneakers, blue jeans and a navy blue t shirt under a black leather jacket. "Make your self at home." He said before the cloaked girl took off her cloak to reveal her street cloaths and her long strawberry blonde hair. Her street cloaths consisted of a pink shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"He's right. Take a load off." She said with a smile. "Oh I'm Omen, by the way. But here, you can call me Lilith." She said while extending her hand before Conner shook it.

"Then I guess, you can call me..." He bagan before a young man with back hair wearing a brown jacket over black everything else. walked in with 2 girls 1 was about 14 or so with black wearing dark grey shirt and reguar fitting jeans and the other was around 18 with auburn hair and tann skin wearing short white skirt under a purple crop top (Also a holo ring made by Cyborg to make her eyes look more normal. And yes, he uses 1 too.)

"Alright, we've got the... Conner?" The young man asked.

"Jason?!" Conner asked with no small amount of shock. "I thought that you..." He couln't finish. He was just too amazed that Jason Todd, his thought dead former teammate was alive.

"It's kind of a long story" Jason said with a frown. A few mintues Later everyone was sitting down and eating pizza with Conner, Jason and Brad sitting away from the main group after Jason explained what happened to him. (If you've seen Under the Red Hood you know the story. But for those un aware. Jason is tortured and killed by the Joker after the clown is hired by Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's then uses the Lasuras pit bring him back and in a fit of rage and confusion he kills 2 of Ra's' goons.)

"Wow man, that couldn't have been easy for you." Conner said with a sympathetic tone.

"It wasn't. The guilt of killing those guys made it near impossible for me to go back to Gotham. Hell, if Brad hadn't found me in Corto Maltese, I don't think would came back to the states."

"Ah, thank Lilith. If it hadn't been for her future seeing, there was no way I would have found you." Brad said looking over fondly at Lilith.

"So, how did you meet up with everyone else." Conner asked.

"Well, Lilith and I have been friends for years. She had developed her powers when we were in middle school and I helped her adjust. We met Vic a few years ago. You remember when the Jump city branch of STAR labs had that explosion?" He asked getting a nodd from Conner.

"Yeah, I remember. There was that football player who got caught in the... Oh." Conner said as he looked over at Victor.

"Yeah. Anyway Lil and I found him after the accident and we helped him to adjust. We kept in touch for a while. But it wasn't till about 8 months later when things got really crazy. That was the day we mett Kory and Rachel." Said pointing to the tann girl and the younger girl.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked wanting to know the story. (Warning: info dump incoming)

"Well you see, before she came to Earth, Kory was known as princess Koriand'r of Tameran. She was traded in to slavery by her people to the warlords of the Okaara. While on route to the Okaaran home world, Kory managed to make their ship crash in Jump city. Lil, Vic and I were handing out at the pier when we saw the crash. On the way to check it out, we ran in to Rachel. She really hasn't told us about her past and it seems like a painful subject. So we don't pry. Anyway, after we met up with Kory and Rachel a few more Okaaran ships showed up. The others went off to fight them while I cleared out as many people as I could." Conner then stopped the story there

"Wait why wearn't you up there?" Conner asked.

"Well this was before I was a Lantern. By about 5 minutes as it turns out. 'Cause while I was helping people, I saw a flash a Blue Light come to me. Which turned out to be my ring. So I became a Blue Lantern and helped the others to fight off the Rest of the warlords and from that point on, the 5 of us were a team. A family. We faught crime together for months after that and not just the big stuff. I'm talking muggings banks drugs. Anything went wrong. We were there to help. A little while later we mett Lorina and then we baught the building to use as our HQ and we moved. Then 3 years later we met up with Jason and the rest is history.

"Wow! So, you guys have been through a lot together." Conner stated.

"Yeah we have." Brad said with a soft smile. "So, why were you in Jump, anyway?" Brad asked before Conner told him the whole story as well as his delima. "Woah, that's rough, buddy. Well, we've got room if you want." Brad offered

"You're not worried about me telling the League?" Conner asked mainly to Jason.

"Were not a secret from the League." Brad said to him.

"Besides, do you really think that Bruce and Dick don't know about us?" Jason asked in a half joking tone. "Look, I don't care if they know I'm back. I just can't meet them face to face yet." He said.

"Alright man." Conner sai with a nod before turning back to Brad. "And thanks for the offer. I'll think about it." He said as he began to leave with Wolf right next to him before he remembered something. "Oh, what do you guys call yourselves?" He asked as Brad smiled and said...

"The Titans."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Now before I go, I have something to ask. I was thinking of Conner getting a suit which unlocked his Kryptonion powers. But then I remebered this 1 storyline in the Comics where the Titans went in to a pocket universe to save Raven and Conner's powers got mixed up and he got freeze vision and fire breath and I thaught of the suit doing that. Please vote for which in the reviews. Well, until next time and as allways... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, I think I need to clear things up. When I say I need 3 reviews to continue a story. I mean I need 3 reviews after the chapter I finish writing. While this rule can and has been broken such as here if I just can't get out of the mood for the story or I am trying to get more reviews by posting another chapter. Though I do try to keep to the rule. That being said, I am sorry for the wait. Now that have finished all that. Let's get to the reviews

Cheshire Kitty 101: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks and I'm glad someone gave me confirmation on the idea I had for Conner's powers.

Okay, guys...Let's kick it up!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Conner was now flying towards the nearest Zeta tube while still thinking about the Blue Lantern's offer to join the Titans.

"There it is." Conner said as he lowered Sphere down in to an allyway before he Sphere and Wolf entered the Zeta tube to take them to the Watchtower.

"RECOGNIZED: SUPERBOY: B-04." The computer said as Conner, Wolf, and Sphere entered 1 of the main rooms of the Watchtower where he was met by Superman.

"Kon-El! Good to see you, little brother." Superman said as he hugged Conner.

"Good to see you too, Kal." Superboy said before the 2 seperated. "Do you know were I can find 1 of the Lanterns?" He asked.

"Right here. What do you need?" Asked a voice from above the Kryptonians. Said voice belonged to Hal Jordan, the orignal Human member of the Green Lantern Corps.

"I ran in to a group of heroes in Jump city calling them selves the 'Titans'. Their leader is a Blue Lantern. I was wondering if you knew anything about that." Conner said taking BL's offer to see if he was on the up and up.

"Blue Lanterns have only been around for a couple of years. I actualy have good relations with them. Their rings are powered by the light of Hope. So if you were worried about the 1 you ran in to, don't." Hal explained.

"Good, I just needed to be sure." Conner said before he began to walk over too where Nightwing was cordinating members of the Team. "Dick, we need to talk." Conner said as the former/first Robin turned around.

"First name. This has got to be importent." Dick joked before the 2 of them walked to 1 of the viewing areas. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"I was in Jump city earlier and a ran in to..." Conner began.

"The Titans. Batman and I have been keeping an eye on them for months. These guys mostly go up against small time crooks and crisises. But they definately have the whole hero thing down." Dick said getting a nod from the Kryptonian.

"Yeah, well... They offered me a spot on their team and... I'm thinking about accepting." Conner said causing Dick's eyes to widen.

"What? Why?" He asked in shock.

"I'm going though some... Personal issues with the team right now. So I could use a change in scenery." Conner said while looking down.

"It's about what M'gann has been doing. Isn't it?" Dick said and this time it was Conner's turn to go bug eyed.

"J'onn noticed it a while back. But he asked us to give her a chance to turn around." Dick explained. "What happened when you found out?" He asked before Conner explained the whole story to him. "Woah, that's rough, man."

"Yeah, but I figure me leaving the team might just snap M'gann out of her little power trip." Conner said.

"I hope you're right. Otherwise some thing is going to scare her straight." Dick said while sighing. "I can still count on you if anything goes bad, right?" Dick asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know it, man." He said before the 2 of them bumped the back of each others fists. "When there's trouble, you know who to call." Conner said with a smirk. (Ehhh, you knew that was coming at some point.)

"Oh Conner!" Dick called as Conner turned back. "Tell Jason that Bruce and I said high." Dick said, confirming that he knew Jason was still alive.

"You got it." Conner said before he grabbed Wolf and Sphere and headed back to Jump city.

Back at the Titans home, Brad was sitting on the couch with Lilith right next to him watching a movie just before the door bell rang. Lilith then used her telepathy to see who it was.

"Hmm, looks like Superboy's back." Lilith said.

"I'll get the door." Brad said before going to the door and greeting the Kryptonian who was holding a duffle bag. "Hey, Conner. So you decided to to join us?" He asked.

"Yeah. I figure this place will be a good fit." Conner replied.

"I thought you might say that. Well, you know. Mostly because of Lilith having limited future vision." Brad said. "Oh by the way, I've had Vic working on something that you might like." He said before leading conner down to the lab where Victor was sitting at his ccomputer while Jasonwas at a work bench fine tuning some of his gear. In perticiular a set of 2 handguns with blue led's on the the handles and across the barels. (Think the Nightnight guns/ Icers from Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D and yes they serve that purpose in this as well.)

"Oh hey, Conner. Decided to join?" Jason asked.

"Yup. Oh, and you were right about Bruce and Dick knowing you were alive." Conner confirmed.

"Knew it. Anyway..." Jason saidn before turining to Victor. "Vic bring it up.

"You got it." the Cyborg replied before typing in some keys on his computor as a metal box came down from the ceiling before opening to reveal a black suit with glowing red lines and a glowing symbol of the house of El. (Just google image Superboy new 52. 1 of the few good things to come out of it was that suit.)

"Uhh, what's with the monkey suit?" Conner asked knowing that Jason was well aware of his hatered of tites.

"Oh, you are going to love this, buddy." Jason said before signaling Victor to bring up a file on the suit. "We made this suit to work on the same principal as the 'Shields' Luthor gave you after I... ehem aquired the files from his systoms and like them it will supress your human DNA." Jason said.

"The only differences are that the suit feeds on solar energy so that it wont give out during a fight and it has a chemicle buit in to keep your anger from flaring up." Victor continued for him.

"You wanna test it out?" Brad asked as Conner looked over the suit.

"Sure, why not?" Conner asked before putting the suit and going over to to a testing area in the lab.

"Okay Conner, let's take things slow." Victor said as Conner calmy gathered focus and began to lift him self off the ground. "Good, now let's try some of your other powers." Victor said as an alarm went off before the alert came up on the computer in front of Victor." A jewlery store down town is down town by 3 unkown metas." He said. (If you've seen Teen Titans, you know who they are..

"Well, the best tests are in the field." Jason said before going to a locker with an armored suit with a bird symbol on it, a leather jacket, also with a bird symbol, a red hoodie and a red cybernetic helmet. (Arkham Knight Red Hood look.)

Brad then summoned his power battery before placing his ring to it. "IN FEARFUL DAY. IN RAGING NIGHT. WITH STRONG HEARTS FULL, OUR SOULS IGNITE. WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT. LOOK TO THE STARS, FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!" Brad called out as his ring was charged by the light and his suit apeared. "Okay, guys let's go." He said as the 4 of them headed out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay, there's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Well I've got nothing I want to ask, so until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
